1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a trailer specifically designed to be hitched to and trailed behind a cycle such as a motorcycle or a bicycle with no structural modification of the bicycle or motorcycle being required and with the trailer being of lightweight construction and yet adapted to support reasonably heavy loads.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of lightweight trailers heretofore have been provided such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,571,595, 3,562,249, 3,877,723, 4,266,793 and 4,511,155. However, these previously known forms of bicycle and motorcycle trailers do not incorporate the combination of structural features of the instant invention which particularly well adapt the latter for use as a lightweight bicycle or motorcycle trailer.